This study utilized data from the Collaborative Perinatal Project to prospectively study the role of coitus during pregnancy. Approximately 35,000 women were evaluated for their coital frequency at vaious points during gestation. Increasing coital frequency was associated with a prolongation of gestation. There was no significant association between coitus at 28-29, 32-33, or 36-37 weeks and perinatal mortality.